


Love Kept Within

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Series: Love for the Warrior of Light [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Multi, Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Love was never easy for Illia. So she keeps her feelings to herself and hopes for the best.





	Love Kept Within

**Author's Note:**

> i just typed this random thing up. i was feeling angsty (i always feel angsty lol what's new?)

The moment she laid eyes on him Illia knew she was in trouble. Dark brown eyes locking with his bright hazel ones making her heart skip a few beats. She hadn't felt that in a long  _ long _ time, not since Haurchefant, and that thought alone terrified her. 

Yet she somehow always found herself drawn to the Doman Prince. How he almost always managed to speak with a calm voice, when he was in a mischievous mood she couldn't help but grin at his behavior and his laugh… oh boy… did his laugh make her heart flutter and fill her with warmth. By the twelve this man did so many things to her, but alas she could never tell him how she felt for she was sure his heart belonged to another. She wasn't surprised by this either, having been used to being in love and it never being returned and yet… this time it felt different, more painful than any other time. 

The way he looked at cirina made her heart sink and a small bit of jealousy fill within her. But she could not hold anything against them for they have known each other for a while and have been through things together compared to only knowing Lord Hien for a few weeks, but she is happy nonetheless. Her two recently made friends held some feelings for one another. 

Something positive in this grim and dark world is a change, once this is all over maybe they could truly be together; Cirina's Sun and Hien's Moon in one sky together. Perhaps as time progresses Illia's feelings for the Doman man will have faded she will continue her journey without any distractions but cheering her friend's on as she travels. 

If only feelings were that simple… If only She could get him off her mind… and out of her heart.


End file.
